


Blossoms and Weeds

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You were just a dirty little punk from the southside of town, but the Blossom twins wouldn’t want you any other way. Despite their prestigious family and rich ancestry, they were the first ones to make you feel truly loved. They protected you from their mother’s anger and even from your tough home life, never asking for anything in return.





	1. Part One

You were just a dirty little punk from the southside of town, but the Blossom twins wouldn’t want you any other way. Despite their prestigious family and rich ancestry, they were the first ones to make you feel truly loved. They protected you from their mother’s anger and even from your tough home life, never asking for anything in return. 

At an incredibly young age, your father was sent to prison due to his affiliation with the notorious Southside Serpents; leaving you in the care of your emotionally distant aunt Penny Peabody. Granted she took care of you in terms of keeping you fed, clothed, sent you to the north side for your schooling, and a warm bed, but she didn’t love you the way your father had. Deep down you doubted a woman like her even knew how to love. She never did anything for anyone else unless she had something to gain from it. She hadn’t even helped her own brother get out of jail. There was no warmth in her heart. You’d admit she was a fairly good actress as she pretended to love you so much in front of other adults so they wouldn’t raise suspicion. And maybe she did love you in some weird way. Either way, it made you miss your dad even more and resent the southside making you decide one day at the sweet age of eight to run away. It had been a good idea at first but not even two hours on your own, having made it to the clean and safe north side of Riverdale, were you beginning to have your doubts and dare you say even get a little scared about being all by yourself. You didn’t know where you let alone what time it was. You managed to stumble upon a park and hide out in one of the tunnels. That’s where you saw them; their red hair sticking out. You knew them from your elementary school but you mostly kept to yourself and didn’t talk to them let alone anyone else. Beautiful and striking they were even from a young age, you slowly crawled out of the tunnel to get a better view of them. Their nanny sat out of view, reading a book and not particularly paying much attention. Jason was the one who took notice of you first. He coaxed you over, like you were a skittish animal, to play with them. Cheryl smiled at you and the three of you played for a mere six minutes before the nanny finally looked up and noticed you. She snapped her book shut and had called out for the twins with urgency in her tone. You were a filthy southsider; they were too good for you, too clean. You sadly watched them being dragged away. They looked back at you, trying to fight against their nanny’s iron grip on their hands but it was useless. Children who lived in Riverdale learned very early on of the different sides and their social classes. North enders tended to be more well off while their south neighbors more often than not were poor. Thugs and hooligans populated the southside and from the dreariness rose the gangs. By proxy you were lumped in with the adults that gave the southside a bad name. You knew the only place you could belong was with your aunt. She was a Southside Serpent, but she managed to live in both places. All of Riverdale would always see her as a Serpent though. And she was. A snake may shed their skin but they will always be a snake in the end of the day. They wouldn’t change into a bird or a grasshopper, or any other kind of animal. They would always be a snake. 

To your surprise come the next day, Cheryl and Jason went up to you claiming to want to be your friend. It made you slightly wary but as time passed you came to understand that they genuinely meant it. They lacked real friends. Well, mostly Cheryl lacked real friends. The others tended to like Jason more. Most kids sucked up to them though because of their money and their parents often kept them isolated from anyone else. They had noticed how you were quiet in class and distanced yourself from the other kids your age. Of course they knew just by the looks of you that you weren’t from their side of town. You reeked of the south side. Still, for some odd reason, they wanted to be your friends. 

And so they did. 

When their mother caught wind of your newfound trio she was not happy at all. You saw the seething looks she shot at you when she happened to pick them up from school. It wasn’t often but once in a blue moon she would be there to pick up her children and play the good mother role. When Cheryl asked her if you could go over to Thornhill for a playdate, her mother immediately shot that idea down and started showing up more often to pick them up; making sure to give the teachers a word about how she didn’t like her children associating with you. Being rich and an influential person in the Riverdale community they listened to her concern and ended putting you in a different class. That didn’t deter Jason and Cheryl though. They would put up a fight for their one, true, friend. No one could keep the three of you apart during recess and as you graduated from elementary school to middle school, they made more of an effort to make sure your friendship sustained. They would sneak out of their house to hang out with you as you did the same; although it wasn’t much of an effort leaving your house at night considering your aunt didn’t care. When they knew their parents wouldn’t be home for hours, they would even smuggle you inside of Thornhill manor. You bet for the first time that that house was filled with laughter. There were many close calls where their parents would come home early and you would have to escape from a window and just hope that they didn’t see you. 

You remember after school how you once saw Mrs. Blossom having a deep discussion with your Aunt Penny. You had slowed down your steps and watched carefully until Mrs. Blossom left. 

Quietly you climbed into Aunt Penny’s car. “What did she want.” 

Penny flicked on her blinker and glanced over her shoulder. “She wanted me to keep you away from her children. The usual north side snobbery that they tell all of us born on the wrong side of the tracks.” She scoffs to herself, rolling her eyes. “I do admire how much you’re ticking her off but be careful. People like her would be petty enough to call the cops if she found you inside her home, regardless if you were invited by her twins.” 

“I haven’t gotten caught yet. And I don’t plan to.” You concentrate on looking out the window. 

“You know, they may be your friends now but just you wait until you’re all older. They’ll open their eyes. They always do. They’ll become just like their parents and the vicious cycle will continue.” 

You purse your lips to prevent yourself from arguing with her. Nothing good ever came from it. She always won. 

No matter what the parents had to say though they were still your friends. And as you grew older, so did your relationship with one of them. 

You never imagined that your relationship with Jason would grow into something much more. There you were though, standing like an idiot as Jason leaned down to capture your lips in his plump ones that you had caught yourself staring at now and then. In your freshman year of highschool, Jason told you have his feelings for you. They weren’t what they had been years ago; sweet and innocent filled with childlike wonder. He liked you in a different way now. In a mature way. 

Admittedly you had started developing a crush on him sometime around middle school. You kept quiet about it, not even telling Cheryl. You definitely couldn’t tell her. Even with you she was rather possessive with her brother and you didn’t know how she would take your secret. 

Pulling away from his lips you look up at him as he regarded you with eyes filled with adoration. Your heart beat ferociously in your chest from the aftermath leaving you light headed and weak at the knees. Reality started to cave in on you though. 

“Cheryl wouldn’t like this.” You murmur and take a step away from him. 

Jason frowns and tries to close the gap you had made. “If it’s you she won’t mind. You’re probably the only person besides me that she likes. You know how to put up with her. You know the real Cheryl.” 

“I don’t know Jason. You’re her twin. She might think that I’m betraying her or something. The last thing I want to do is upset her.” Wrapping your arms around your torso you flick your eyes at him uncertainly. You knew the blush you had on your cheeks betrayed your feelings. 

Fitting his hands into his pant pockets he presses his lips together. “I’ll tell her. Tell her how I feel about you. She’ll have to understand. I’m telling you, I know she won’t be mad. She loves you.” 

You still had your doubts but with another kiss you agreed to Jason’s plan 

Normally you tried not to step foot in the snake infested den known as the Whyte Wyrm. Nothing good would ever come of you even being in the front of the place. Still you needed to see your aunt as she wasn’t picking up her phone which ultimately meant she was doing business in the Southside Serpent owned bar. You attempted to walk straighter inside and look like you were tough just so no one would approach you. You didn’t want to get chummy with any of them and ending up in prison like your dad did. 

“Fancy seeing you here (y/n).” Aunt Penny smiles and pats at a bar stool beside her, indicating that she wanted you to join her. 

You shake your head. “I was just wondering if you were going to be home for dinner.” 

“Not tonight kiddo. Got some things I need to take care of.” You didn’t like the way she said that. By things she meant illegal stuff that you should probably keep your mouth shut about. “Stay for a bit. Mingle with your people.” 

Subtly scrunching up your nose you look around the dark lit place that seemed to be filled with smoke and hard eyed people. “No thanks. I got homework to do.” 

_These aren’t my people._

“Homework can wait. Relax a little.” She tries once more to coax you to stay. She always tried to get you involved with her business. Claiming you were a legacy and would one day inherit her ‘business’ and become the new Snake Charmer. None of that sounded appealing to you. Penelope Blossom would absolutely hate that and possibly get a restraining order against you. 

Penny Peabody should’ve known better. Look how well a Serpents membership did to your father. She called him sloppy. 

You were happy when your phone started ringing and you had to excuse yourself, telling your aunt quickly that you would see her when she came home. 

Cheryl’s name lit up on your phone’s screen and you wondered if it would be best for you to walk back into the Whyte Wyrm rather than take the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Meet me at Sweet Water River at 6.” Was all she said before hanging up. Your stomach twisted in dread filled knots. She was going to kill you, you were sure of that. 

At the sound of your feet crunching twigs and leaves alike, Cheryl slowly turns her body to face you. Her red lips curl up in a smile that you’re not sure you could trust. Even after being her friend for so long you still couldn’t predict her reactions. 

“I assume Jason told you. . .” 

“Yes he did and I must say I’m a little hurt that neither of you told me of your feelings sooner.” 

“I. . .” You move your eyes down to examine your scuffed up converse. “I didn’t know how you would react. . .” 

Her eyebrow raises. “Did you think I would be mad?” 

Wincing slightly you nod your head. “Kinda. . .” 

She lets out a short laugh and makes her way over to you. “(y/n), how long have we been friends for?” 

“Seven years. . . give or take. . .” 

“And we’ve stuck together through it all. No matter how much our mother scolded us for being friends with you, no matter where you come from, we’ve been friends. Remember when those stupid girls thought it was okay to make fun of you to appease me? I sure made them regret that. I know I come off as a bitch to others, but you know me. You know Jason.” There was that softness that everyone else missed out on. Cheryl’s soft center. On the outside she was cruel because she had to survive in a world where her parents were cold and judgemental. Inside though was a different story. One that she only showed to you and her brother. Unlike her brother, Cheryl had dark eyes; the darkest you had ever seen yet they held such warmth in them when she looked at you. True warmth. “I know you’ll make him happy. The two of you will be good with each other. Just make sure to be strong when it comes to mother and father. They’ll definitely try to break you up.” 

“Cheryl. . .” 

She leans in to the side of your face and kisses your cheek, probably leaving a bright red lipstick mark against your (s/t) skin. “Don’t give me that look (nickname). Let’s go meet up with Jason at Pop’s.” Cheryl takes your hand and leads the way.


	2. Part Two

Among her flock, Cheryl stole glances of her brother and (y/n) as they ate lunch at a different table. She had cheerleading duties during lunch and was unable to be with them. Still she allowed herself at least a few minutes to check in on them. He smiled a lot more often, Cheryl had noticed that. Even when they were stuck in their oppressive home, when Jason thought of (y/n) he always smiled. Thinking of (y/n) as well also made Cheryl happy. Thinking about the way she laughed or something that she did, Cheryl remembered every moment with her and held them close to her heart when she needed to call upon them to cheer her up. And. . . There were certain times, moments of the day, where Cheryl found her chest fluttering with thousands of butterflies when (y/n) looked at her in a certain angle. When her lips turned up in a coy smile as the girl passed her a note in class. Cheryl found herself in awe. It was at those moments she knew exactly what her brother felt. Love. They loved her. Despite her tough looking threads and what their mother had warned them about. The Blossom twins loved her. It was beyond that of platonic love. Cheryl admitted to herself that she was in love with the south side girl. Even Jason saw it. He would tease her about it, suggesting that he could share (y/n) with his sister if Cheryl behaved or got a good grade on one of her tests. She knew he was joking though. While he loved his sister, he didn’t want to share (y/n) in that way. 

Dark pigmented red lips turn up in a smile when she saw Jason lean over to whisper something into (y/n)'s ear; one of his hands stealthily sneaking underneath the table to possibly touch her thigh. 

It was enough that Jason and (y/n) were together. 

It would have to be enough.   
  
  
*   
  
  


After waiting for their parents to leave, you sneak into Thornhill manor; or rather Cheryl lets you in when the coast is clear. Once inside the two of you travel up the creaking staircase that must have been almost a century old and book it for Cheryl’s room. As usual you made yourself comfortable yet you protest immediately once you catch sight of Cheryl retrieving her makeup products and bring them to her bed. 

Scooting away you say her name in a warning tone. 

The beautiful redhead only rolls her eyes and pops the cap off her tube of primer before placing a small dot of it on the tip of her index finger. “There’s no fighting it (y/n). Just stay still and let it happen.” 

With a groan you close your eyes and let her do as she wished. Even you couldn’t deny Cheryl Blossom anything. It was better than waiting in the bleachers for Jason to finish football practice. At first glance most people would assume that you were loitering, easily sniffing out that you were from the bad side of Riverdale despite the expensive clothes that Cheryl would get you and make you wear. Not many believed you when you told them you were waiting for Jason. Things were just easier to let Cheryl play dress-up with you. 

“You have such wonderful bone structure.” She muses softly while contouring your face with a fluffy brush that made you wrinkle your nose. “You really should wear makeup more often. I’m sure you’d knock JJ to the ground.” 

You suppress a giggle. “I hardly think so.” 

“Shall we try?” Cheryl lilts and snaps shut the makeup palette. “He should be home soon. Oh! But before we show him how lovely you are we need to put the finishing touches.” 

She shows you her signature red lipstick. It would’ve looked garishly horrendous on anyone else, but not Cheryl. You swore any color would look fabulous on her lips. 

“That’s your color Cheryl. I can’t pull it off as well as you.” 

“Nonsense (y/n). Now be a doll and part your lips a little bit.” 

You comply and wait but feel no gentle press of the lipstick. Cracking your eyes open you find Cheryl simply staring with a far off expression in her enchanting eyes. “Is everything okay?” 

Dark irises waver before flicking up to meet your inquiring gaze. Without looking she closes her lipstick. “You’re right. You don’t need any lipstick. Your lips are perfect just the way they are.” She told you so earnestly that it made heat rise to your cheeks. 

“Um. . . Thanks?” You give out a nervous laugh. 

That short moment of intensity was gone, replaced by Cheryl’s usual playfulness and sugary sweet smile. “I have a gift for you (nickname).” 

“Makeup wipes?” 

A faux glare is your reply as she gets up from her bed, prancing to her cavernous closet and disappearing. It took a while before she emerged, making you worry that she had gotten lost in her own closet. A shiny, black, box is held delicately in her perfectly manicured hands. 

You were used to her extravagant gifts, having learned long ago that Cheryl did not take no as an answer. Plus it always made her happy to give you presents; you didn’t want to take that away from her. There was a small golden latch in the front and you flicked it open with your thumb to lift open the lid. 

“Holy cow.” You breathe. 

“It’s Italian leather.” Cheryl proudly claims and takes the choker out of its snug place. “I figured if you’re going to dress like a punk, and I say that with all the love in my heart, then you should at least be a punk that wears high quality clothes. Chokers included.” Dangling from the center is a charm that resembled twin cherries, except the cherries were in the shape of skulls. 

“Cheryl, this is so cool! Thank you so much.” 

She preened and fluffed at your happy reaction and helped you to put it on. “Exquisite. Nothing but the best for my (y/n).” 

Your phone rings, the ringtone alerting you to who it was. The happiness you had felt dissipated. “I should probably get going.” 

Cheryl huffs and crosses her arms. “Peabody?” 

You nod, fingers prodding at the charm that rested on your clavicle. Managing to form a smile you look back up at your best friend. “Thanks again Cheryl. I love it.” 

She pulls you into a hug and kisses the corner of your mouth. Another affectionate gesture you had grown used to. “You sure you don’t want to wait for JJ? He should be home soon.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll text him later. It’s not a good idea to keep my aunt waiting.” You picked up your jacket and bag, Cheryl behind you as she escorts you safely out and watches you from the front porch as you weave through the trees; merging with the forest. You found your bike where you had left it and put your bag in the basket that was in the front. Climbing onto the seat you push off and make the long, tiring, ride back to the south end. During your ride your aunt had called you two more times, possibly getting impatient by your lack of response. 

Unlike many on your side of town, your aunt’s house wasn’t exactly rundown like the others you had seen. By no means was it Thornhill, but it was inhabitable. Despite your aunt being a well respected (and feared) person in the Serpent community, you still made sure to put your bike away securely in the garage. 

“There you are (y/n). By the look of the makeup on your face I guess you were at the Blossom residence again.” Your aunt looks at you before closing a manila folder that she had been peering at before you had made your presence known. 

“Just for a while.” You murmur, tired after having to ride your bike a long distance, and sit next to her on the couch. Her pen is still poised between her fingers. “What was it that you needed?” 

“A job.” 

Your entire body tenses. Fingers curl into your palm as you held your breath. “Aunt Penny, I told you I’m not going to.” 

She sharply inhales through her nose and looks you squarely in the eyes. “(y/n), the fact of the matter is that I know you would be perfect as my right hand and one day take over as being the Snake Charmer. You’re dad lacked the charm and back bone and that’s why he got caught doing a simple task. Not you though. You go in and out of the Blossom house without ever getting caught. You have a natural born skill.” 

“No.” You stand. “I told you time and time again I don’t want any part of the Serpents or your dirty business.” 

“Whether you like it or not you are a Serpent. Through and through. You can learn the trade now or later, either way there’s no stopping what you already are. Don’t act like you’re better than any of us just because you go to Riverdale High.” 

You bite your tongue and storm out of the living room to the safety of your own bedroom. You owed that woman, you knew that. She didn’t have to take you in, even if you were her brother’s child. Penny wasn’t that sentimental. She liked the power she got from people being in debt to her. That included you. You wondered how much longer you could go rejecting her. 

You finger the choker Cheryl gave you and close your eyes. Both you and the twins were in the same, helpless situation. Neither lived in a loving household. You had one another though. The thought of that always made you smile. You didn’t need any other family when you had them. 

You text Jason to ask him if he made it home alright and how practice had been. 

Like always he immediately texted you back, recounting about the crap that Chuck did or what hilarious thing Reggie said and of how he sometimes couldn’t stand some of his teammates. They were his brothers though so he had to put up with them. Jason asks you if you liked your gift and you send him a selfie of you wearing your choker; heart emojis followed on his behalf. The typical sugary boyfriend-girlfriend conversation exchange. It was the most mushy thing you had ever done but god did it give you the warm fuzzies. It made you feel like the teenage girl you were supposed to be; took your mind away from the gang wars and the pressure your aunt was putting on you. Your aunt was right about one thing though; you weren’t better than anyone else there on the south side. You came from the same snake pit that all the others had emerged from. You knew that, but that didn’t mean you were gonna be a part of any gangs. You wouldn’t end up like your father. You wouldn’t be like your aunt.   
  
*   
  


Jason couldn’t help but smile down at his phone. Normally kids his age delayed going to school so early in the morning, but it was the prospect of seeing (y/n) that made him eat his breakfast quicker. Even his twin devoured her own meal hastily while still trying to maintain her ladylike appearance. It’s not like there was much conversation at their table anyway. Everyone quiet as if in mourning. If it weren’t for Cheryl, life at Thornhill would be unbearable. Since the day they decided to be friends with (y/n) though, there was finally light even at a dreary place such as their’s. (y/n) had likened the place to something of a V.C. Andrews novel. He loved her, that was undeniable. Even Cheryl had ultimately fallen in love with her. She doted on the southside girl and it continued to amaze Jason how patient (y/n) was with his sister. Even he was aware of how high maintenance his beloved sister was and how bossy she tended to be. It made him love (y/n) even more that she was so close to the one other person he cared for immensely. There were some boys on his team though, the stereotypical asshole jocks that made fun of her behind his back. They couldn’t very well do it to his face. The last time that happened. . . well. . . he had “accidentally” knocked the living daylights out of Chuck during a tackle play. Not that any of them knew he was going out with her. (y/n) had been insistent about that. They knew though that she was his best friend as well as Cheryl’s. No one would dare out right mess with her. That and the fact that they were slightly afraid that you would send the Serpents after them. Not that you would. You had no affiliation with the gang. Even if you did though, Jason would still love you all the same. 

“Leaving so early?” Their mother inquires when the two, ever in sync, stand up from their seats. 

“Coach wants us to do some early morning drills.” Lying to his parents came naturally. He didn’t miss a beat or bat an eye. Jason couldn’t afford to let up on the act, revealing the truth of his relationship with (y/n). Once they graduated though he would tell them. Tell them how he would marry (y/n) whether they like it or not. If they wanted a male heir to carry on the business, they would have to learn to deal with his decision. 

“And the Vixens have been simply hopeless. I have to whoop them into shape.” Cheryl sighs, as if exhausted just by the thought of their inadequacy. She knew how to play the game just as well as Jason. 

Penelope wasn’t a stupid woman though. She said nothing, opting to take a sip of her tea and watch her children leave.   
  
  
  


The two walked into the barely inhabited school lot hand in hand as per usual. There were a few who found it a little weird but one deadly flutter from Cheryl’s long lashes made them shut up. There was nothing wrong with holding hands with her brother. It was innocent. Just like the way she held hands with (y/n). 

They immediately stop dead in their tracks though, hands unclasping and dropping to their sides, when they see (y/n) in the parking lot having a rather heated argument with two grungy looking men. One had a gray beanie on top of his head and the other had hair so long that it hung over his shoulders. Both wore a heavy leather jacket and Cheryl guessed if they were to turn around she would see that ugly green serpent of the infamous southside gang. 

Her heart drops and she shoots Jason a nervous look. Jaw ticking and eyes hardened, he moves his body slightly in front of his sister and slowly proceeds to walk over to you.   
*   
  


“What kind of shit do you think you’re pulling? The two of you know better than to step foot on this side of town.” You hiss at Mustang and Tall Boy. The longer haired of the two gives you a somewhat sympathetic look. 

“Don’t act like you’re better than us, girlie.” Mustang snaps; notoriously known for having a short fuse. He took a step forward until Tall Boy pulls him back. 

“Easy there.” He warns Mustang. “We just came here on behalf of your aunt.” 

“She has you two goons trying to recruit me now? What makes her think anything would change by sending the two of you?” It made you snort. 

“That’s not why we’re here.” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Tall Boy looks over your shoulder. “We’re here because of your pretty boy boyfriend.” 

Confused you move your head slightly to see that Jason and Cheryl are advancing toward you. 

Mustang siddles up to you with a toothy grin. “It would be a shame if something were to happen to him.” 

Eyes snapping up, you feel your nose scrunch up in a snarl. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you better think carefully on your decision girlie.” They glance once more at the Blossom twins before leaving. 

You feel absolutely sick, so much so that you place a shaking hand on your stomach. 

A threat. And you knew Serpents always kept to their words. 

“Are you okay?” You involuntarily jump at the pressure of Jason’s hand on your shoulder. 

“Good lord it looks like those two have never heard of bathing before.” Cheryl attempts to be light hearted but you see the worry that makes her eyes nervously bounce from you to the receding figures. 

Aunt Penny meant business. 

Gritting your teeth together to the point where you thought they would crack from the intensity, you swallow down the fear that had clawed its way into your throat.


	3. Part Three

You slammed the front door as you came home from school that day with your unbridled fury. The flames of hell pumped in your blood as you stomped through your aunt’s home until you found her at the kitchen table. She seemed to have anticipated your mood and had a coy smirk. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Seething, you throw your bag on the ground and cross over to her. 

Unfazed she continues to smile at you. “Language (y/n). I didn’t raise you to speak to me like that.” 

“Using Jason against me. Threatening me?! I don’t know why I’m so surprised.” You glare at her as you have to control yourself from punching her. “You sent your fucking goons after me. So you’re just gonna have the Serpents rough Jason up if I don’t do what you say. Is that it? Is that the game we’re playing?!” 

“I only want what’s best for you. Besides, do you really think anything can truly come out of your relationship with that boy? You think his parents will let you two be together? 

Better to break things off before you get hurt.” Penny keeps your gaze. “The Serpents are your family (y/n). They would never treat you the way the Blossoms would.” 

You laugh coldly. “That’s some fantasy you live in.” 

When you start to walk away she calls you back. “We weren’t done talking, young lady.” 

“You know that the Serpents will find it a little difficult to even get near Jason considering that he’s the son and heir of the most influential man in Riverdale! What would happen if he were to find out that the Serpents had a hand in even misplacing a strand of red hair from his head?” 

Penny merely tsks at your reasoning. “Oh (y/n), you have so much to learn. Things aren’t always what they seem. Yes Clifford Blossom is the richest man in the whole town, but he wouldn’t dare lay a finger on the Serpents. He’s too indebted to us and if the public were to find out about his business with us. . . His reputation would be tarnished.” She states matter of factly. 

That was complete news. You wanted to ask more questions about what exactly the Serpents had done to garner such protection against Clifford Blossom. That would mean delving into their business though. The exact opposite of what you wanted to do. 

Pursing your lips shut together, your front teeth press down harshly on your tongue as you can only manage to glare at the woman who had put a roof over your head. Someone who should’ve wanted a better life for you. 

“Think about your options, (y/n). I’d recommend not too long though.” Penny smiles up at you, like a cat that has a mouse cornered. 

There were so many words you could call her, but that wouldn’t make a single difference.  
  
  
*  
  
  


(y/n) was looking paler each passing day; more solemn every second. Cheryl would catch her eyes trying so desperately to stay focus during class but always failing as they would droop down along with her head until she’d jolt herself awake. 

“Maybe she’s on drugs.” Tina whispered to Ginger. 

“I wouldn’t put it past someone as low as her.” Ginger giggles behind her hand as she replied to Tina. 

Cheryl felt her jaw clench. “What are you two airheads talking about?” 

They jump at her authoritative voice. Squirming under her penetrating gaze. Knowing that the leader of Riverdale High’s Vixens for some odd reason liked (y/n). Neither could ever understand why and they didn’t question their queen bee. They merely followed. 

“N-Nothing Cheryl.” 

She puts a hand on her curvaceous hip and raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Didn’t sound like anything. Sounded like the two of you were being judgemental bitches.” 

Flinching simultaneously, they skulk away from her. Cheryl looks at (y/n) who had her head pressed against the hard surface of her desk. Even Cheryl couldn’t deny that (y/n) looked terribly. Jason was getting increasingly worried about his girlfriend, voicing to Cheryl that it must have something to do with the day they saw those two Serpents talking to her. (y/n) put on airs though and would smile tiredly when the twins were around her. The very moment they were away from her (y/n)’s facade would crumble to pieces to show just how tired she was. She wasn’t fooling Cheryl or Jason. They had known her for too long. 

She lovingly caresses (y/n)’s dirty hair making the girl jolt and look up with wild (e/c) eyes at Cheryl. When she realized it was only the beautiful redhead (y/n) smiles. “What’re you doing?” 

“You’re hair is a disgrace (y/n) when was the last time you washed it?” 

Blushing slightly you tug at a strand of your indeed oily hair. “Guess I’ve kinda forgotten. Jason must be grossed out.” 

She rolls her eyes and perches on your desk. “I’m pretty sure you could shave all your hair off and he’d still think you the most gorgeous creature.” Twirling a piece of your (h/c) locks she hums. Yes, even looking like a gutter rat, Cheryl found you simply adorable. “Shall we go to the salon after school? My treat.” 

There it was. The darkening of her eyes. “I can’t. My aunt wants me home right after school.” 

“Oh boo. Just blow her off like usual.” Craving her smile Cheryl playfully runs the pad of her finger down the bridge of your nose. 

“Wish I could. You know I would rather be with you than go home, but she’s really cracking down me.” (y/n) appeared older in that instant. The shadows under her eyes seemed more prominent. 

Cheryl leans down “What’s wrong (y/n)? You can tell me anything.” It must’ve looked odd to the other students. A well renowned ice queen like Cheryl Blossom showing so much affection. She hated when the people she loved were unhappy though. 

“I know. Things are just difficult right now with my aunt.” (y/n) grabs her hand and Cheryl feels her stomach flop at the contact. “I’ll sort things out though. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Just remember you always have me and JJ on your side.” 

Her smile was like a beam of sun parting through thick gray storm clouds. Cheryl wanted nothing more than to simply swim in her warm smile.  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You would tell her. It was decided. You couldn’t be selfish enough to think you could not go along with your aunt’s plans. She wanted you to learn the art of the trade that badly. Enough to put others in harm’s way. You wouldn’t let her hurt your twins. Ultimately you knew that once you dawned the black leather jacket with the fearsome green serpent Cheryl and Jason could no longer be associated with you, no matter how much they may love you. You would be part of the Southside Serpents, a gang member. They couldn’t be seen with the likes of you after that. That was what you were dreading most. By protecting them you would lose them. Even if by some miracle they accepted you as a Serpent their parent’s wouldn’t. Not that they liked you around their children to begin with; they would like you even less once you wore the snake’s skin. Especially since Jason was their golden boy they would absolutely abhorred the idea of their son being together with a gang member. Who knows, from what your aunt had told you Clifford had dipped his toes into the Southside for favors but he could very well be in league with other gangs and might take a hit out on you. At least, that was the worst case scenario. Clifford and Penelope Blossom would do everything in their power to prevent you from seeing their son. 

Patting at the charm that dangled from the expensive leather choker that had been bestowed upon you by Cheryl, you feel the eminent dark cloud hovering over you. 

Your twins. 

You just wanted a little bit more time with them. Just a little while longer and then you’ll tell Penny that you were on board. 

It was for the best, you tried to tell yourself. If it was for the best then why were you crying? Why did it hurt so much? 

Your hand grips onto the edge of your vanity desk, digging so deeply into the wood you worried that your nails would start bleeding from the tension. An effort to prevent yourself from wailing. You would allow yourself to cry silently but you didn’t want your aunt to hear. Not that she would care but you didn’t want her to hear you weakened. 

Taking a deep, quivering, breath, you hastily wipe the tears away and dried your face. You had to pull yourself together. More deep breaths steady yourself and once your face is dry you apply a small amount of make-up the way Cheryl had taught you so that it wasn’t obvious you had been crying. The make-up sponge lingered between your fingers. You would actually miss Cheryl giving you make overs. She was the happiest when you let her do whatever with your make-up. You knew neither her or her older brother were very happy in that dreadful house. They had all the ever wanted except affection and warmth. You often pointed out it was a lot like Flowers in the Attic. You had made Cheryl read the book knowing that it would hit close to home. At least her and Jason were allowed to go outside among people, not like those poor kids in the story. Still, it was their gilded cage. You wondered if she’d still be able to find happiness somewhere else. Once you left their lives the twins would return to the dreariness of Thornehill. At least they had each other. You on the other hand would have no one. 

With a shaking hand you check your phone and hurriedly grab your bag. You were going to be late. You were meeting up with Cheryl at Pop’s and would wait for Jason to get out of football practice. 

“And where are you going off in such a hurry?” 

For someone who was the go-to for legal matters in the Southside, Penny Peabody seemed to be home nearly all day. Maybe she was just sticking around until she got an answer from you or to put more pressure on you to make a decision. 

“I’m getting something to eat.” You say as you pass her on your way out. Taking your bike would definitely make you later than you already were so you booked it to the nearest bus stop and waited. All while texting Cheryl that you would be there soon with plenty of emojis to make up for your tardiness.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


Cheryl herself was running late. Cheerleading practice seemed to take longer than usual. Her stomach growled, craving a strawberry shake from Pop’s and to share some good food with (y/n) and Jason. She pitied her brother. Football practices lasted longer than her cheerleading did. But Jason was used to it by now and didn’t really complain. The only time he complained was when it would run longer than usual and interfere with his time with (y/n). 

Once inside the locker room, Cheryl tried to change out of her uniform as quickly as possible while the others watched her with slight confusion. 

“Why the rush Cheryl?” 

“Do you have a hot date?” 

Kind of. . . 

“I have other things to attend to. Wouldn’t want to be late to them.” She says while pulling her boots on. She gives herself a once over in the mirror in her locker, making sure her makeup wasn’t smudged and smiled with satisfaction. “Alright, I’m out bitches.” Cheryl calls out to the other girls and promptly leaves. As she makes her way to her car she checks her phone and can’t help herself but smile at (y/n)’s text. Her fingers were fast to shoot off a reply and with that she got into her car and drove off to Pop’s.  
  
  


The parking lot proved to be packed by the time Cheryl got there and she was forced to park on the side of the small establishment where it was poorly lit. 

She gets out of her car and is about to start her way toward the front until a large figure looms from the shadows and blocks her path. Rolling her eyes Cheryl barks at them to move but all the figure does is chuckle making goosebumps rise on her arms. Her heart starts racing as two more burly figures join the one in front of her. They were cornering her, pushing her further and further away from the front of Pop’s. One grabs her and she lets out a blood curdling scream.  
  
  
*  
  
  


When your bus stops you leap out and start booking it to the Chocklit Shoppe, your bag hitting against your hip with each fast stride that you took. Cheryl had texted you saying that it was okay, that she was running a little late to but that she would be there in a little bit. 

You saw the lit sign of the restaurant and smile. Yet once you step foot into the parking lot you hear a shrill scream that nearly rips out your ear drums. It sounded familiar. Too familiar for comfort. The last time you had heard a scream like that was when you and Cheryl had watched a scary movie. You still had the imprints of her nails etched into your arm from where she had clung to you. 

Halting for a second out of shock, your feet started up again and ran in the direction of the scream. 

“HEY!! GET AWAY FROM HER!” You yell into the dark. Even if it wasn’t Cheryl you wouldn’t leave a girl to just fend for herself. Girls had to stick together. 

Your hand delves into your bag to retrieve your taser as you jump onto the back of one of the men you figured was causing distress. He swung trying to rip you off of him but jerked when you pressed your taser against his neck and slammed your index finger on the trigger that had him convulsing to the ground. You unlatched yourself from him and saw that it had indeed been Cheryl who had screamed. Carefully you stalked closer to her, never leaving your squinted eyes from the other men who still were there. 

“Get back in the car Cheryl.” You don’t know if she listened to you. You wouldn’t dare tear your gaze away from them. It was then that you noticed the one on the ground groan as he’s still on his stomach from the way he had landed. Cheryl must’ve gotten into her car because you heard the engine come to life and the headlights turn on. 

It felt like a stone was sinking in your stomach. 

The man on the ground had a giant green snake on the back of his jacket. 

These men were Serpents.


	4. Part Four

You and Cheryl sat in silence in her car. The Serpent members had left once they saw you, seeing that their work was done. Neither of you had much of an appetite after that. Especially when you told her about what your Aunt Penny had been trying to do. She doesn’t look at you and at first you fear that Cheryl might be disgusted with you. Anxiety and apprehension twists your stomach into painful knots that makes you feel sick. You felt even more nervous than you had on your first date with Jason. 

“You can’t just submit to her (y/n). . . She can’t win by playing dirty.” Cheryl finally hisses. 

You’re relieved at her breaking the silence. “That’s a Serpent’s specialty. Playing dirty. You saw what just happened right now. Playing dirty works. And I don’t want you or Jason to be hurt by it. She’ll stop once I agree.” 

You always loved Cheryl’s dark eyes, they were different from her brother’s lighter irises. Jason’s eyes were beautiful, but Cheryl’s were haunting. They seemed to hold the intensity of an entire galaxy in those dark pools. They drilled into anyone she looked at. They could strike fear as well as make someone melt with adoration. “You’ll officially be part of that gang though. Do you really want to do that?” 

“Not really, but I have to. For you and Jason. I know once I become a member others will know and give me more crap for it. Possibly more crap to you and Jason too. So. . . I’ll understand if you two keep your distance from me. . . It’ll probably be for the best anyway.” 

“(y/n)-” 

“I’m gonna break up with Jason.” 

“No!” Cheryl grabs your arms. “You can’t do that! You’ll break his heart!” Yet it sounded that you were breaking her heart too. 

You hated that you made her sound like that. You heard the fear in her voice and the glistening of her eyes as she stares at you. “I have to Cheryl! I can’t bring you two down with me. You guys are the most important people in my life. I can’t do that to you!” Hands fumbling to grab onto her cold ones, you weave your fingers with her shaking pale ones and squeeze them. “I love you and Jason so much, Cheryl. I would do anything to make sure you two are safe and happy. And. . . that means taking me out of your lives.” 

Her pretty face scrunches up as her fingers return the pressure that your’s offered. 

“They could’ve seriously hurt you Cheryl. I know Jason is strong but against grown men like them? He could easily get hurt and who would your parents blame first? Me.” 

Full lips quivering as her tears finally slid down the curve of her cheek you’re utterly surprised when she presses them against your mouth. Your heart stopped for a second, mind reeling at what was going on. 

Cheryl pulls away to look at your stunned face through tear filled eyes. “I love you (y/n).” 

Slowly you let go of her hands, still not understanding what had happened. “I. . . I should go now. . . Tell my aunt before. . . before the Serpents do anything else. . .” Feeling like your limbs were stuffed with heavy led, you open the car door and make your way back home. You wouldn’t use the bus this time. A walk was what you needed to think over everything that had happened and how your life would change drastically after tonight.

You would lose both of the twins and return to your lonely existence filled with treacherous snakes and dirty dealings. 

And Cheryl. . . 

You touched your still warm lips that were probably smeared with her red red lipstick. Heart racing you replayed the soft feel of her kiss. What was that about? She always kissed your cheek, sure, but a full on kiss on the lips? 

Mind in a jumble of confusing thoughts you weren’t aware how long you had been walking until you noticed the familiar run down sights of the south side. You stumbled along like some sort of catatonic zombie. You regained your thoughts once you see the lights on in your home. Snapping out of your stupor, you take a deep breath and grab your key from your bag. You needed to swallow your pride and tell your aunt that she had won, which was something you absolutely did not want to tell her. It would make her feel even more invincible. 

She seemed to be able to read your thoughts because once you open the front door there she is. The Snake Charmer with her arms crossed and a patient smile. She knew. She already knew what you were going to say which made everything even more hard to do.  
  
  
  
  


You knew he was going to put a fight. And you were right when you walked into school the next day. Cheryl had told him everything and Jason wasn’t about to let you do what you were thinking of doing, not without making it difficult. You make your face as cold as stone. You weren’t going to let him change your mind. If you had to . . . You would be mean. . . 

“Don’t do this (y/n). You don’t have to do this.” Jason urges you as he had pulled you into a deserted classroom. His grip on your wrist was strong as he tried to make you look in his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, you manage to glare harshly at him before ripping your arm out of his hold. “It’s over Jason.” 

“(y/n)-” 

“Don’t you dare ever talk to me again.” 

“Don’t be like this (y/n)!” He pleads. 

You scoff. “We all knew it was going to end this way. Did you really think we had a future together? Please. This is high school. Our relationship was nothing. Just stupid hormonal puppy love. We would’ve broken up in no time.” Crossing your arms you try to put an air of arrogant indifference. 

Jason knew you better and for once you hated it. “I don’t believe you. And I don’t think you believe yourself either.” 

Pursing your lips you turn your back to him and head for the door. “Don’t talk to me again.” 

“(y/n)!” 

You slammed the classroom door in his face and hurry down the hall. You didn’t even stop when Cheryl started yelling after you. There would be no more Blossoms. There couldn’t be anymore Blossoms in your life. All there would be were snakes. 

In a lonely stairwell, you stood panting; curling your fingers into your palms and digging them until you felt a stinging pain bite back. You wanted to scream but could only bang your head against the wall. Tears burned the backs of your eyes but you forced them back. You wouldn’t dare cry at school. No matter how much pain you were going through. No matter how devastated you were. You would no longer be (y/n) (l/n). You were now the Snake Charmer.  
  
  
  
**One Year Later**  
  
  
  


“Just for half an hour! I promise you won’t regret it.” Sweet Pea pleaded with you for what seemed like the thousandth time. You sigh and push back from the pool table. Sure he was cute enough and a gentleman when he wanted to be. But you still hadn’t gotten over Jason. Surely it would take more than a year to get over someone you had loved since you were in middle school. 

A part of you wanted to give Sweet Pea a chance. You just couldn’t bring yourself to do so though. Even if Jason had moved on you still hadn’t. You would always feel like you were cheating on him. Sweet Pea deserved more than your left over affections. You knew as long as you loved Jason any other boy would always come second. 

The other members of the Serpents snicker behind you. They always liked to tease you about Sweet Pea. They would regret it when you’d kick their butt at pool. 

“I’m sorry Sweet Pea. But I just don’t have the time. I have to study.” You tell him with earnest regret. You really did have to study; that wasn’t a lie. You were struggling with your math class and needed to do your homework in order to even get a decent grade. The gang members also teased you about that too. Even if you were now an actual member of the Serpents that didn’t mean you were going to forget about your studies and school. 

Crestfallen, Sweet Pea walks away to go lick his wounds. 

Tall Boy shakes his head. “You’re a cold girl. Just like your aunt.” 

Yes. You were just like your aunt now. It made you sick but that’s how things were now. “I’m no good. Sweet Pea should find himself someone better.” You shrug and put the pool cue back on the rack and head out of the Whyte Wyrm. 

You spent more time at the bar now that you no longer rode your bike all the way to the north side to go visit your twins. In fact it had been so long since you even spoke to them. At first they tried constantly to change your mind. To get you to talk to them. It stopped after a while when you came to school one day with a leather jacket that had the giant green snake on the back. Sure you got in trouble and was sent to the principal’s office but by then you had learned how to lie well. After that you only received longing stares and glances from them. That was even worse than them trying to get you to talk to them. They were heated and you felt them on your back. Cheryl was the most stubborn of the two though. She tried calling you and texting you. 

Eventually she too stopped. 

They moved on. Jason had been dating Polly Cooper for a while. The news had hurt you and stabbed you in the core. They were perfect together. Cheerleader and football player. The perfect couple. 

The newly inducted Serpent part of you had wanted to rip that pretty blonde hair out of her scalp. 

You had no right though. Jason hadn’t been your’s for a long time. So you suffered in school both because of the couple and because of your classes.  
  


Loud booming made you turn your head up to the darkened sky on your way home from the Whyte Wyrm. Different colors exploded in loud bursts and cracks. 

Fourth of July. 

You wondered what your twins were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I just really wanted to post something for this story.


	5. Part Five

The handle of your door banged violently against the wall as you nearly ripped it off it’s hinges as you desperately tried to get in your room as quickly as possible. Shakes raked your body as you keeled over onto your hands and knees and started sobbing, your voice getting louder and louder as you allowed despair and grief to seize you. You banged your fists on the ground to the point where you partially feared that you would break either your wrist or a few fingers. Pain alluded you as you rolled into a ball on the ground and held yourself. 

Big news had hit Riverdale. 

Devastating news that had immediately made your heart drop and your eyes water. 

Jason Blossom was dead. Drowned in Sweet Water River. 

You couldn’t breathe. Everything was pressing down on you, crushing you against the floor until you would be nothing. Everything was pressing down on you, crushing you against the floor until you would be nothing. Loudly gasping to desperately breathe you force yourself to stop crying for a moment just so you could fill your lungs with oxygen and try and calm your rapidly beating heart that was making you feel ill. 

Even if he had been dating Polly, even if you hadn’t spoken to each other in months, you still loved him. It was hard getting over your first love and you were pretty sure that this wasn’t helping. 

The story you had heard was that Cheryl and Jason had gone on a boat ride on Fourth of July. The stream had grown harsh and tossed Jason overboard. That was what Cheryl told authorities. 

Cheryl. . . 

You couldn’t imagine the pain she was in. 

Your fingers unconsciously reach for your phone, wanting to go to Cheryl’s contact number and call her. But you stopped yourself, staring at the screen as your finger was mere inches away from it. You couldn’t bring yourself to call her. You hadn’t spoken to her at all since your decision to become part of the Serpents. You doubted she wanted to talk to you now anyway. Everyone at Riverdale High knew you were now an official member and a punk. The only one who had bothered to try and befriend you was Jughead Jones. He knew all too well what it was like to be associated to the South Side. Not that he was an actual member. He didn’t know the struggles you had to endure, how hard it was to live in both north and south. You studied twice as hard to try and keep up your grades so that the school faculty wouldn’t be given a reason to throw you out. They already didn’t like how you wore gang clothes to school or how there was obvious gossip about the things you had done. As long as you didn’t cause any trouble in school they couldn’t throw you out although you knew everyone wanted you out of there. 

_Cheryl. . ._

You wanted to be there for her. To provide her a shoulder to cry on, to hold her and comfort her. To cry with her and just assure her that you were there for her. Her life over there at Thornehill would be so much more difficult without Jason. They kept each other company and filled their otherwise gray days with a little bit of happiness. Now she had no one to even shine a little bit of light in her life. 

But would she answer you? Did she even still have your phone number? 

Wiping your face with the sleeve of your jacket you sit up, feeling tired and empty. Even being a gang member you were still a chicken shit. You were scared that Cheryl wouldn’t even bother to talk to you anymore. 

You hug your knees and bury your face.  
  
  
  


They tried not to pay attention to you as you sulked down the halls of Riverdale High. You knew you looked like shit. Bags under your eyes that accompanied the red rims of your crying eyes that seemed to contain an endless amount of tears. Leather jacket with that obtrusive green serpent watching your back, staring at those who dared to even look your way. You still wore your clothes from the day before, even your hair was wild making you look demented. At least many of the students already thought you were on drugs. Now you looked the part. You hoped you wouldn’t be called into the principal's office, you were in no mood to explain yourself to Principal Weatherbee again. You just wanted to be left alone in your sorrow. 

Another new school year yet this one already proved to be so much more different. You wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of Jason from the corner of your eye anymore. You wouldn’t be able to hear him laugh with his teammates. You wouldn’t be able to see his love sick gaze as he held hands with Polly Cooper. There was a massive gap now. A gap that tore at you deeply and maimed you as you were constantly reminded in those first few minutes of stepping foot inside of Riverdale High that Jason Blossom was no longer alive. So many regrets sang to you like some melancholic lullaby. 

There were already students surrounding his locker, leaving mementos and other things, making up a small shrine to their shining star. To your sun. 

You cast one look at it and remembered all the secret rendezvous after his football practices that the two of you had shared together. How delicately he would push you up against his locker, one hand caging the side of your head as the other tilted your chin up so he could kiss you. The sweet taste of cherry cola at the tip of your tongue. He had liked it when you wore his letterman's jacket as it was way too large for you and nearly swallowed you up. Jason had mused how extra cute you looked and his sister would always agree with a large smile that made you feel utterly loved by the both of them. 

Scanning for his sister you saw her at the forefront of the crowd, her River Vixens there to console her. No room for you. Not that you were wanted anyway. She didn’t look too worse for wear but you knew better. Cheryl was putting up a strong front for everyone else. No one was allowed to see her weak. She was strong, a force to be reckoned with. You knew her better than you knew yourself. Even after all this time apart. Cheryl would most likely break down in the privacy of her room. Probably beautiful even in her sorrow. You couldn’t imagine her any other way. Even when she cried, Cheryl was still beautiful. 

You forced yourself to continue forward as the aching in your chest intensified. The burning of fresh tears stung the back of your eyes as you ran for it. Ran away from everything you were feeling. Ran away from Jason’s peers as they mourned him. 

It was already looking to be one hell of a day. 

In a protective fashion, you tug at your leather jacket to pull it even closer to yourself and zipped it up. Somehow you felt safe in your Serpent’s jacket. Safe and hidden from the world, which was the exact opposite that it did for you. You stuck out like a sore thumb now. Before you had officially joined the Serpents people knew you as the girl from the south side, from the trashy side of town. They had made jokes about you growing up to be some kind of Serpent punk and become a low life scum. They thought the same of Jughead Jones. The one other student that was from the south side just like you. He however didn’t sport the deadly green snake on his back. He opposed the idea of joining, but never gave you any crap for it. He talked to you every so often. Jughead knew of the difficulties that entailed living in the south end of town and showed concern the very first day when you wore the Serpent’s jacket. You may have come from the same background but you were in an entirely different position than he was. His dad, FP Jones, was king of the Serpents yet didn’t try and force Jughead to join. Penny however. . . Well. . . she gave you no choice in the matter. Still, Jughead made the effort to stay in touch with you when no one would even look your direction. 

“What a way to start the school year.” Jughead says in an ever curious tone as he sat on your desk. His gaze softens when he looks you over. “How are you holding up? Weren’t you close with Jason Blossom. . . At least once upon a time ago.” 

You smile sadly and nod. “Yeah. We used to know each other. I used to know Cheryl too. But things change. People change. I haven’t spoken to either in a long time.” You never elaborated on your relationship with the Blossom twins to anyone. Not even Jughead. Sure you two talked but you wouldn’t really consider him a friend and you were sure he wouldn’t consider you one either. Jughead wasn’t looking for new friends. He was content with the two he had now. 

He doesn’t press on the issue. Instead he leans forward. “Have you heard anything new about his death?” 

Scrunching your brows you ask “Why would I know anything about his death? Cheryl said that he drowned. End of that.” 

“Yeah but some say there was a gunshot the morning Jason supposedly drowned.” 

“I didn’t know you were planning on becoming a detective.” Your tone came out a bit short, but you knew what he was insinuating. He was asking if it had anything to do with the Serpents. When anything bad happened people immediately blamed them. This however was a long shot. Even for Jughead. You had become aware of the inner workings of the gang thanks to your aunt training you to take over the business of Snake Charmer. One thing you could confidently say was that you didn’t hear anything about Jason. 

Jughead opens his mouth but the small stream of students filing into class made up quiet down and slink back to his own seat. You were grateful that you didn’t have to go on with his amateur interrogation. You sigh and lean back in your seat. 

It was indeed going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


She had caught the sight of her from her periphery. Cheryl nearly lost her composure at the sight of the girl both she and her brother had loved so dearly. (y/n) looked a wreck as she walked by Jason’s locker; Cheryl felt a pang in her chest. A part of her had been curious as to how (y/n) would react to the news of Jason’s death. If she would care or not. Yet Cheryl always knew that (y/n) would care. That (y/n) still loved Jason. 

When Jason had started dating Polly, Cheryl was beyond furious with him. She had screamed at him and asked what about (y/n). No matter what the girl did, she still must’ve loved Jason if she was willing to stay away from them just to keep them safe. That her cruel words were to protect Jason. He couldn’t betray her sacrifice like this. He couldn’t betray her. No matter how long they had been apart, Cheryl would always think of them as a couple. They were still together no matter what. So when Jason took Polly on their first date, it was like he had been cheating on (y/n). And there she saw her brother’s grief. His sadness over the whole thing. (y/n) had broke up with _him_. He had to move on. Yes, (y/n) did everything to protect him; Jason knew that. He still loved her too but knew that he couldn’t keep holding onto the hope that she would miraculously go back to him and ask him to be her boyfriend again. He couldn’t wait for that day because he could probably be waiting for forever. 

Cheryl ultimately had to accept his decision. Oh but what a terrible decision it was. Jason and Polly fought constantly and then her brother got Polly pregnant. That was the end of things, where everything went downhill. Still, Cheryl played the part of supportive sister and went along with whatever obscure plan Jason had just so he could be together with Polly, a girl that Cheryl that was so much more inferior to (y/n). Again she found herself angry at her brother. He hadn’t tried nearly half as much to stay together with (y/n). Even if they were twins sometimes Cheryl just couldn’t understand why he did the things he did. 

Before they followed through with his plan, Cheryl had caught Jason up late one night, busy at his desk with a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper at his feet. He had been trying desperately to write a letter to (y/n). To convey all the love he still had for her as well as try to explain what he had to do to ensure his future child had a good life. He was at a loss for words though. Couldn’t nearly capture the vastness of what he felt. Even as he was going to run away with Polly, he still loved (y/n). Cheryl stopped feeling angry at him and instead felt pity for her brother. 

She sat down with him and together they composed a beautiful letter that Cheryl had hidden in her purse. She just had to find the right time to give it to (y/n). It had been more than a year since they had spoken. (y/n) had changed so much in that time. Cheryl wondered if there was any of _her_ (y/n) left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. ; ^ ;


End file.
